


See Food

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't perfect, but at least they loved each other for who and what they were. Kagome/La'gaan. Drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Food

“Ow! Neptune’s beard! You bit me, Angel Cake!” La’gaan groaned, holding his bruised lip. His solid red eyes gazing down at his girlfriend in shock.  
  
The young woman guilty of the action bowed her head and blushed profusely.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she cried, wrapping her arms around the Atlantean male’s neck and showering his chin and face with kisses.  
  
“Ah! Kagome! Babe!” He grunted, gently grasping her shoulders and pushing her back slightly so he could look down upon her, “It’s okay.. just.. why did you bite me, and why’d you have to do it so hard?”  
  
Kagome released his neck from her hold and proceeded to twiddle her thumbs, her blush deepening as she hung her head low. “You.. just... tasted really good.. like...” her voice trailed off.  
  
“Like what?” he grasped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
“Like sushi...” Kagome mumbled, causing La’gann to grin broadly, pecking her forehead with his lips and pulling her tight against his chest with a chuckle.  
  
“Like sushi huh? Well just let me know when you’re gonna take a bit outta me babe, I’ll be more prepared next time,” He spoke, mirth swimming though his eyes as he gazed down at the young human woman in his arms.  
  
M’gann always told him that he deserved better than her. Someone that would love him and love being with him for who he was. And not because they needed to feel better about themselves.  
  
He and Kagome weren’t the perfect couple, but with her he felt that regardless of their differences, they could make things work in the long run.  
  
Feeling brave, he brought his hand down a little further and gave her bum a pinch, causing a surprised “Ooh!” to escape her lips, which he quickly captured delving his tongue into her warm mouth.  
  
To her, he tasted like sushi... but to him, she tasted like sweet delicious cake.


End file.
